Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi
|-| Event V= |typ = Singl |umělec = Morning Musume '16 |vydáno = 11. smět 2016 3. červenec 2016 (Event V) |žánr = J-Pop |formát = CD Singl, CD+DVD |délka = 29:02 |společnost = |Minulý = Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only60. Singl (2015) |Další = Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai 62. Singl (2016) }} ' (泡沫サタデーナイト！／The Vision／Tokyoという片隅; Pěv sobotní noc! / Vision / Tokijský roh), je 61. singlem skupiny Morning Musume '16. Byl vydán 11. smět 2016 v šesti edicích, 3 regulérních and 3 limitovaných. Toto je poslední singl před promocí členky 9. generace Suzuki Kanon. Seznam skladeb thumb|right|220 px thumb|right|220 px thumb|right|220 px CD #Utakata Saturday Night #The Vision #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Utakata Saturday Night (Instrumental) #The Vision (Instrumental) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Instrumental) Limitovaná Edice A DVD *Utakata Saturday Night (Music Video) Limitovaná Edice B DVD *The Vision (Music Video) Limitovaná Edice C DVD *Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Music Video) LP Record Strana A # Utakata Saturday Night # The Vision Strana B # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi # Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX) Event V "Utakata Saturday Night!" #Utakata Saturday Night! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) ;Bonus Footage *"Utakata Saturday Night!" Making Footage (「泡沫サタデーナイト！」撮影メイキング映像) Event V "The Vision" #The Vision (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) ;Bonus Footage *"The Vision" Making Footage (「The Vision」撮影メイキング映像) Event V "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) ;Bonus Footage *"Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" Making Footage (「Tokyoという片隅」撮影メイキング映像) Účinkující členky * 9. Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon (poslední singl) * 10. Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11. Gen: Oda Sakura * 12. Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Informace ;Utaka Saturday Night *Text & Hudba: Tsuno Maisa *Aranžování, Klávesnici, Programování: Suzuki Shunsuke *Sbor: Morning Musume '16, Funyu Hiromi ;ENDLESS SKY *Text & Hudba: Tsunku *Aranžování, Klávesnici, Programování: Okubo Kaoru *Sbor: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura ;One and Only *Original Text & Hudba: Tsunku *Aranžování, Klávesnici, Programování: Okubo Kaoru *Sbor: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, CHINO Koncertní vystoupení ;Utakata Saturday Night! *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;The Vision *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |May |3 |119,877 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-05/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 121,477 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="16" align="center"| |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |4 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/junhassy/status/730258180723212288 |- |Music Station | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0547/info.html |- |Tower Records Morioka | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Morioka/status/732089134517387264 |- |Tower Records Musashi-Kosugi | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_634Kosugi/status/732088608530694145 |- |Tower Records Kyoto | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Kyoto/status/732045576854855681 |- |Tower Records Namba | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Namba/status/732043039468703744 |- |Billboard JAPAN Top Single Sales | align="center" |2 (144,729) | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- |Billboard JAPAN Radio Songs | align="center" |10 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=radio_songs&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Utakata Saturday Night!" only' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |3 | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |'1' | align="center" | |- |Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"The Vision" only' |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |4 | align="center" | |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" only' |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/730519790276599808 |} Celkem: 153,242 kopií Odkazy *Diskografie: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Utakata Saturday Night!, The Vision, Tokyo to Iu Katasumi Kategorie:Singly Morning Musume Kategorie:Singly z roku 2016 Kategorie:DVD Morning Musume Kategorie:DVD z roku 2016 Kategorie:Sestava 12 členek de:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi en:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi es:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi